


[Edit] Things to hide

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Edit, Fanart, Gen, Light Angst, Manip, Merlin has scars, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This was created forMerlin Memory MonthDay 8 Path 1: Things to hide/ Things to revealI saw a post about Merlin and the scars he gets over the years and it got me thinking.What if he hides them? Partially so Arthur won’t question what kind of fights he gets into because even he isn’t that stupid. But also so his friends won’t worry about him all the time.





	[Edit] Things to hide

  



End file.
